The concept of electronic product information display systems is becoming more and more popular. For example, a system which utilizes an inductive coupling technique to provide power and information to a plurality of electronic display tags is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,537,126 and 5,736,967. Other types of electronic product information display systems utilize RF communication between the electronic display tags and a controller.
The advent of such electronic product information display systems has generated an expanding need for devices suited for implementing such display systems in a wide variety of display structures. For example, existing stores tend to have many different types of product display shelves, stands, racks, rails, etc. One type of product display structure commonly used for smaller items is a mounting panel in the form of a wall board having a plurality of holes or openings therein which are adapted to receive hook type members, commonly referred to as peg hooks, from which products can be hung. The flexibility of such arrangements is advantageous, but in the context of electronic product information display systems the problem lies in the absence of the typical shelf front rail to which electronic display tags have been connected in the past.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and advantageous to provide an electronic product information display system compatible with the mounting panel/peg hook type product display structure. Further, it would be desirable and advantageous to provide a product support and information display device adapted for attachment to a mounting panel and adapted for use with an electronic display tag.